The Chips Are Down
The Chips Are Down is the ninth episode of Season 2 and the thirty-fifth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot At the start of the episode, Ulrich walks up to his friends, who are all crowded around a saddened Yumi. They seem to be sad and are obviously comforting her, but Ulrich can't figure out what is going on because no one is talking to him. Then, the bell rings and everyone heads for class promising to explain the situation once there. In Spanish class, Odd explains to Ulrich that Yumi's father lost his job and the Ishiyama family may be moving back to Japan so he can look for work. Shocked at the idea of losing Yumi, Ulrich asks the teacher if he can go to the Infirmary so that he can get out of class. He drags Yumi out of class and they have a serious conversation. Ulrich makes up excuses for why Yumi can stay such as becoming a border at the school. Yumi assures him that they may or may not be moving, but that if they were her parents would never allow her to stay at the school by herself. Yumi's optimism doesn't make Ulrich feel any better since he keeps trying to come up with crazy ideas so she can say. She sarcastically suggests that he write to the President, but Ulrich takes it quite seriously. That night, Ulrich writes letters to the President, but he doesn't find any of his drafts good. As he tries to concentrate on another draft, the radio blares. The radio announcers reveals the lottery numbers tha thirty million euro prize. Ulrich writes down the numbers with a rather not so good idea. At the Ishiyama house as the family eats dinner, Mrs. Ishiyama asks her husband if he went to see the temporary employment agency. Mr. Ishiyama, stressed out, harshly scolds her, causing Mrs. Ishiyama to angrily walk off as Yumi and Hiroki watch from the table. At Kadic, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd are wondering where Ulrich is. Suddenly, a time reversion sweeps by, bringing everyone back to the earlier morning. Immediately alerted by the time reversion, Jeremie checks and sees it was not X.A.N.A. launching an attack. However, he does determine that it had to have been someone familiar with the operations of the supercomputer in order to have activated a Time Reversion. Outside of school, Ulrich fills out an entry for the lottery at a street vendor's store. In class, Ulrich tells Odd that he wants to be alone. Once class is finished, Ulrich heads over to Yumi's house, giving her parents the lottery ticket. Her parents thank him for the ticket despite their chances of winning being very low and as Ulrich leaves, he asks them not to tell Yumi that he was the one who gave the lottery ticket. As the Ishiyamas listen into the radio, they are shocked as the announcer reads out the exact same numbers on the ticket. Despite Ulrich's request for his name to be kept out, as Yumi walks in Mrs. Ishiyama tells Yumi that Ulrich gave them the winning lottery ticket. In the lab, Aelita finds out that it was Ulrich who activated the time reversion. Later on, when Aelita, Odd, Jeremie, and Yumi are at their usual meeting spot as Ulrich walks in. Yumi says that her parents aren't accepting the money before angrily stating that Ulrich should keep the money. The group berate him for his irrationality, secrecy, betrayal, lack-of-foresight, and selfishness in his actions. Then, they banish Ulrich from the group until further notice and walk off. Depressed as ever, Ulrich talks to Sissi. In Lyoko's Desert sector, several Krabs are marching through. Meanwhile, Herb and Nicholas are in the bathroom. After Herb leaves, one of X.A.N.A.'s ghosts possesses Nicholas. During class, Jeremie detects an activated tower and when the bell rings, the gang leaves for the Factory without Ulrich. As class ends, the teacher tells them to think of ways they can improve the quality of living in Africa. A possessed Nicholas follows Team Lyoko as they leave. In the Factory, Jeremie virtualizes the others into Lyoko's Desert sector and brings up their vehicles. At this moment, Nicholas jumps down from the lab's support beams and tosses Jeremie against the wall, knocking him out cold and starts zapping the computer interface. On Lyoko, Aelita sees a swarm of Krabs as she rides on the Overboard. Yumi asks if she is actually seeing them. Aelita replies that there is no mirages on Lyoko. As the three fly away, they hear Nicholas' laughter instead of Jeremie. Yumi says she can really feel the pain from a laser after being shot with it, which isn't normal on Lyoko. At Kadic, Sissi is watching Ulrich practicing Pencak Silat when Herb comes in saying he can't find Nicholas, commenting on his flickering eyes and distorted voice. At hearing this and being alerted, Ulrich runs off toward the Factory. On Lyoko, a swarm of Krabs are approaching the Lyoko warriors. Aelita uses her Creativity to raise a sand wall, shortly holding off the Krabs' advance. When Ulrich reaches the lab, he is attacked by Nicholas. Ulrich tries to kick him, but his leg goes right through him. Instead, he tricks Nicholas into entering the elevator and pulls out the wires, trapping him. Meanwhile on Lyoko, the Krabs finally destroying the sand wall. Ulrich slaps Jeremie on the cheek to wake him up and attempts to apologize for his earlier actions when Jeremie simply tells him to head down to the Scanner Room. Jeremie manages to repair the damage Nicholas caused and the Lyoko warrior realize they don't feel anymore pain. Ulrich is virtualized to Lyoko and they hold off the Krabs' attack. Jeremie virtualizes their vehicles and the plan is for Odd to take Aelita to the tower, while Yumi and Ulrich attack the Crabs. Odd and Aelita take off and Yumi and Ulrich fly above the Krabs attacking as they pass. As Odd drops off Aelita at the activated tower, Nicholas electrifies the elevator, taking him back to the lab. Aelita deactivates the tower as Nicholas is electrocuting Jeremie. Immediately, the ghost leaves Nicholas and he is left unconscious. Afterwards, they see Nicholas at the Infirmary. As they walk out, they let Ulrich back into the group. Ulrich admits that he was selfish in his actions and decides that he will give the prize money to an organization that builds wells in Africa. Yumi gets a call from her mother and finds out that her father found a job with a friend. At first, everyone panics believing the job is located in Japan. But Yumi happily declares the job was right there in Boulogne-Billancourt, meaning she won't be moving after all. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Les jeux sont faits. *The Lottery Numbers are 6, 22, 10, 47, 13, 37, and 14. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Grut Advertisement. *This episode marks the only time a return to the past was launched before X.A.N.A. attacked. *This is the first episode where a return in time was launched by someone other than Jeremie. In this case, it was Ulrich. *This episode marks the first time Krabs use their beam underneath them. *This episode marks the second and last time in which a huge army of a particular monster is made. The first being the army of Bloks that appeared at the end of ''Ghost Channel'' after Aelita used her Creativity to destroy the simulation bubble in the Ice Sector. External Links The original episode summary can be found here. Gallery namespace = File category = The Chips Are Down format = allowcachedresults = true Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:The Chips Are Down ca:Apostar sobre segur es:Las cartas sobre la mesa fr:Les jeux sont faits gl:As cartas sobre a mesa it:Ritorno a casa pl:Odcinek 35 "Loteria" pt:É a hora da verdade! ro:Jocurile sunt făcute ru:Опасная ситуация sr:Улог је на столу Category:Needs Images Category:Code Lyoko